Chucky vs The Dark Carnival
by sethpenguin
Summary: This story is set after the eventts of Seed of Chucky were Chucky finds himself in ICP's Dark Carnival. ICP Child's Play X-over
1. A carnival in hell?

Disclaimer: I don't own Child's Play, The Joker cards, etc

Chapter 1: A carnival in hell?

2004:

Chucky woke up in the flaming pits of hell

Chucky: When I get out of here those two are so dead.

Chucky had been thinking about Tiffany and Glen.

He turned his head and saw a circus tent with a sign above the entrance that say "Carnival of Carnage". There was an entire carnival surrounding it.

Chucky: That's new.

Then all of a sudden a man in a booth had been calling Chucky with a microphone.

Man in the booth: Hey there ugly little boy come here and get your ticket.

Chucky walks up to the booth and grabs the man by his neck.

Chucky: Hey asshole I'm not a kid, I'm a doll that's posed by a serial killer's soul and ticket for what?

Man in booth: Why, for the Dark Carnival of course.

Chucky: Why the fuck would there be a carnival in hell?

Man in booth: Look I don't know why, so can you just get your fucking tickets so won't lose my job.

Chucky grabs his ticket and enters the tent he saw earlier. Chucky walks up and sits on one of the seats in the back.

The lights go out and carnival music starts to play. The same man that Chucky saw earlier begins to speak on a megaphone.

Man: Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Carnival of Carnage, your first stop here in the Dark Carnival.

A spotlight shines on the stage and on it was an old man wearing a top hat that had knives for fingers.

The old man spoke with a European accent.

Old man: Greetings, I am the Ringmaster and I am your host for today's show, what am here to tell you is that your lives have ended and that you were sent here to face your fate.

The Ringmaster pointed his knives at the audience.

Ringmaster: I will shoot at all of you and the knives will only hit the sinners, if your soul is pure you will live!

The Ringmasters shoot at the audience and the knives split into more knives, everyone in the audience is killed except Chucky whose small size saved his life.

Ringmaster: Looks the world is made up of nothing but evil souls.

Chucky pulled out a pistol from on of his back pockets that he had on him when he was killed along with a knife and a long piece of thread that he could strangle someone with.

Chucky fired the gun at the Ringmaster but missed.

Chucky knew that even though he enjoyed watching people suffer that this was no way for someone to be killed.

Chuck walked down the bleachers and pointed his pistol at the Ringmaster.

Chucky: That was just a warning shot.

Ringmaster: How can you think of defeating me being that you're so small?

Chucky: It's not a person's size that matters fuck face, it's how good they are at doing something, for me, killing is like a hobby, one that I'm really good at.

Ringmaster takes out a whistle.

Ringmaster: Let's how good you are at killing my minions.

The Ringmaster blows it and it made the sound of a clown laughing

Just then, pink and blue clowns that looked like the one from ICP's first album had surrounded Chucky. Each one with an axe their hands.

Chucky: This is going to be fun!

That's it for chapter 1.


	2. Chucky vs the Ringmaster

Chapter 2: Chucky vs. the Ringmaster

Chucky the shot the gun and every shot hit the clowns.

Chucky stepped on top of on one of the corpses.

Chucky: Looks like I'm out of bullets. Oh well looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way.

He pulls out his knife. Ringmaster arms his finger knives.

Chucky charges at him with his knife pointing at the Ringmaster

Chucky jumps in the air and tries to hit the Ringmaster with his knife but the Ringmaster blocks it with his finger knives.

Ringmaster: I will enjoy watching you suffer!

Chucky: Never!

Chucky jumps into the pile of bodies of the clowns.

Ringmaster drives his knives into the pile.

Ringmaster: Looks like that took care of him.

Ringmaster bends his had down into the pile and turns is head. Then all of a sudden Chucky jumps out and stabs the Ringmaster in the back of the head. The Ringmaster falls to the ground.

Chucky: That takes care of him.

Chucky walks out of the tent and walks through the carnival and sees another tent, this one was green and had no sign on it.

Chucky: Who ever runs this place has got to be in there.

That's it for Chapter 2


	3. Terror in a box full of riddles!

Chapter 3:Terror in a box full of riddles

Chucky had entered the tent.

Inside it looked like an empty bedroom inside an apartment during the night with the only light was the light coming from a single window created by a fake moon.

Chucky: This shit keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Chucky sees a green and purple box with a question mark in the middle of the room. On it was crank.

Chucky wound and the box played a slower version of "pop goes the weasel".

It stopped and nothing happened.

Chucky: Piece of shit box!

Chucky kicked the box across the room and it went underneath an empty bed. The bed looked like one of those old hospital beds from the 1940's or 30's.

Chucky began to walk out of room but stopped when he heard a clown laughing.

Chucky: Who's there? Is it another one of those freaky ass clowns?

Chucky looked under the bed and saw that the box was missing.

Chucky: What the fuck?

All of a sudden an evil clown face with green and purple paint on it had sprang out of the box Chucky had kicked earlier.

Riddle box: Greeting there, I am the Riddle box.

Chucky: So you're a jackass in a box!

Riddle box: Don't you mean, jack in the box.

Chucky: No and just what the hell are you??

Riddle box: I am an evil spirit that was turned into a jack in the box. I am one of the five rulers of his carnival.

Chucky: Actually you're one of four because I think I killed one of the five leaders.

Riddle box: Who was it?

Chucky: Some weirdo that called himself the Ringmaster.

Riddle box: You killed the Ringmaster! He was an old man, you've killed an innocent old man!

Chucky: Innocent! You think that that freaky ass fuck was some innocent old man.

The Riddle box sticks out a long snake like tongue.

Riddle box: You'll pay for what you've done.

Chucky takes out his knife.

Chucky: Let's get it on!

Chucky charges at him with his knife. The Riddle box stretches his head in the air and the rest of his body bounces up at the speed of light. Chucky didn't notice.

Chucky: Were the hell did you go?

Riddle box: Up here smart-ass!

The Riddle box lands himself on Chucky causing the floor to break.

The two land in place that looks a lot like a boiler room.

Chucky: For someone my size, you sure are hard to kill.

The Riddle box: It's my very stretchable neck, I don't see you with a long stretchable neck!

The Riddle box does another one of his super jumps but the Riddle box's head hits a pipe thus briefly knocking him out cold. Chucky picked up the Riddle box and tossed him against a wall. The box part of the Riddle box broke into tiny pieces. It turns out that the Riddle box looks like a snake. The Riddle box began to laugh.

Chucky: What's so funny?

Riddle box: Fool, by breaking the box, you've freed me from my internal prison and now I shall return to my true form.

The Riddle Box transformed into a creature that looked like the Jersey Devil but with the Riddle box's face.

The Riddle box flew into the room above.

Chucky followed him. Back in the room above the Riddle box was ready to fly out but was stopped when Chucky sliced his wing off.

Chucky: Didn't except that did ya?

Chucky stabs the back of Riddle box's head.

The Riddle box fell out of the window and onto the ground into a hole. Near the top of the hole was a cement mixer.

Chucky jumped down and turned it on. The Riddle box was drowning in the cement.

Riddle box: I shall return.

Chucky: Yeah when they find your body a thousand years from now.

The Riddle box's arm was the only part sticking out of the cement before being completely covered the Riddle box stuck up his middle finger at Chucky.

Chucky: Fuck you too!

Chucky left the tent and continued to wandered the carnival until he saw a building that looked like one of those house of the future attractions people see at theme parks.

That's it for 3


	4. Who’s who running this carnival

Chapter 4: Who's who running this carnival.

Chucky enter the building through a door that said " employees only."

It was an entire room filled TV monitors and clowns dressed up as security guards.

Chucky hid himself in a closet. Chucky peaked through a crack on the door.

He saw three bizarre clown like figure, two look like they were on fire and the other wore cloths that made him look like the grim reaper. One of the clown that was on fire smoked, he had an evil demon like smile on his face spoke in a voice that sounded like a crazy evil person.

Clown 1: He's already killed the Ringmaster and the Riddle box (snicker), the bastard is just unstoppable (snicker)!

The second clown like figure on fire had an evil angry faced but he spoke in a calmer and gentler voice.

Clown 2: For a small figure he sure is deadly, maybe we should consider letting him helping us take over the world of the mortals.

Clown 1: Are you on drugs or something (snicker)? The bastard's evil and besides do you know who that is (snicker)?

Clown 1: No.

Clown 2: That is the serial killer doll known as Chucky, that's Charles Lee Ray, the notorious Chicago lakeshore strangler, remember back in the 1980's he murdered tons of people (snicker).

Clown 1: Now I remember, but how do we handle him, he is a voodoo master.

Clown 2: Yes, but so is Milenko (snicker)!

Clown 1: Hey yeah! Hey Wraith let's get Milenko to take care of Chucky!

Just then the clown dressed up in the red grim reaper cloths began to speak in a dark demon like voice. This clown was none other that the Wraith, the most powerful out all of the rulers of this carnival.

Wraith: Silence Jeckel Brothers!

Jake and Jack Jeckel: Yes master!

Wraith: Chucky is one of the world of mortals' many top killers.

The Wraith takes out a crystal the ball projected images of Chucky, Freddy Kruger, Jason Voorhees, Leatherface, Michael Meyers and Jigsaw.

Wraith: We should be very cautious when we invade, not only those killers dangerous, but also the mortals themselves.

The images change to ones of soldiers fighting in Iraq, guns tanks, and nukes going off.

Wraith: It seems they have weapons that match ours if not greater ones and with the Ringmaster and Riddle box dead, the invasion will be a hard one. Our invasion of Hell is nothing compared to our next.

The three left, Chucky had knew that he could get out of here if he could follow them out of Hell.

Chucky: Excellent, when I get out of here I'll be able to get back at Tiffany and Glen.

Chucky climb into the vents were he escaped and found himself following The Wraith and The Jeckel Brothers. But he was lost soon he found himself in front of a building that looked like a castle and on it was a sign that said " The Great Milenko's fun house, were if you get to the end you'll get to meet the one and only Great Milenko!".

Chucky: I think I want to meet this Milenko person.


	5. Milenko's funhouse of horror

Chapter 5: The Great Milenko's funhouse of horror.

Chucky had entered Milenko's funhouse and in it was a stone walkway in between a pool of acid.

Chucky: I've got to tell Tiffany about this place when I get out of here.

Chucky makes his way on the path, he say a floating head all black with no face.

Face: Do you want to continue your journey or do you wish to turn back?

Chucky: I'll keep going!

Face: I warn you, traps and dangers lurk ahead!

Chucky pulls out his knife.

Chucky: That's what this is for!

Chucky's knife vanishes.

Chucky: Where's my knife?

Face: You'll get it back when you reach Milenko.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Chucky was running for his life being chased through a maze by a man eating clown head.

Chucky saw ladder that led to the vents.

Chucky: Thank god for those stupid ventilation system repairmen that forget to put their ladders away.

Chucky climbed up the ladder.

A few hours later Chucky landed in the room where the door to Milenko's thrown room was.

Face: I watched what you did and I thought that what you did was cowardly. But you did manage out run the clown head so I'm giving you your knife back.

Chucky's knife was back in his own hands.

Chucky: Thanks for giving back my knife Mr.

Face: The name's Jeff and please come again.

Chucky: I sure will. (Under his breath) Not!

Chucky entered to Milenko's throne room.

Sitting there was Milenko, Milenko was a man wearing crappy magician cloths. Although usually he had mustache and beard but the seemed to have shaved them.

Milekno: So you are Chucky, I've heard about you're voodoo rituals.

Chucky: I'm going to kill you like I did to the others!

Milenko: As so it shall be but let's make it interesting.

Chucky: How?

Milenko: Using not only knives but using our voodoo skills.

Chucky: Sound interesting .

Milenko: Chant fast and sharpen your skills!

That's it for 5


	6. The not so great Milenko

Chapter 6: The not so great Milenko

Chucky and Milenko had begun their battle.

Chucky: Great Demballa give the power to.

Milenko who had struck Chucky from behind his back interrupted Chucky.

Chucky: I can't chant that fast.

Milenko: Oh well.

Chucky: Thanks all lot Demballa!

Milenko: Did you say Demballa?

Chucky: Yes, he's the one who gives me my powers whenever I say this chant why?

Milenko: He was my student!

Chucky: Huh?

Milenko: He was a lonely soul that found his way into the carnival when he died, he made it through here alive and after meeting him decided to teach him voodoo skills, now I've heard about that voodoo chant you say and that was originally mine until he stole it from me.

Milenko who had not paid attention to Chucky had felt something shard stab through his back.

Milenko: Rules change!

Chucky: What the fuck?

Milenko: New rules, only I can use voodoo and you can't.

Chucky: That's not fair and besides I stabbed you!

All of a sudden a flying knife knocked off Milenko's hat.

Milenko: Did you do that?

Chucky: No

They both turned around and standing there was Chucky's son, Glen.

Chucky: What the hell are you doing here?

Glen: I came to rescue you!

Chucky: Why?

Glen: Mom made me since I was the one that killed you.

Chucky: How did you get here?

Glen: Suicide.

Chucky: What?

Glen: Yeah, I did kill myself.

Chucky: When we get out of here you're in so much trouble!

Milenko: Not to ruin a family moment but can we continue out battle?

Milenko had put on his hat.

Chucky: Let's get him together.

Milenko: Oh shit!

Chucky and Glen jump on Milenko and stab him in the heart.

Milenko let out his final words.

Milenko: Damn you!

A clapping noise was present. Sitting in the seat was Jack and Jake Jeckel sitting in a balcony.

Jake: Bravo!

Jack: You guys suck!

Chucky: Okay before I kill I got a question for you two.

Jake and Jack: What?

Chucky: How come one of you guys is nice and looks pissed off and the other one looks happy and is a complete asshole.

Jake: That's a good question.

Jack: Yeah.

Jake: Wait a minute I remember why.

Jack: Uh oh.

Jake: When we were kids I was always happy and I always trying to juggle right. Back then you're totally different, you were always evil and always trying to screw me up.

Jack: Shit!

Jake: It was you, you're the reason why I away look mad. I can remember like it was yesterday.

Chucky: Oh great, a flashback.

Jake: Shut up.

That's all for 5.


	7. Jake vs Jack

Chapter 7: Jake vs. Jack

Jake: You bastard!  
Jake threw punch a Jack and caused him to go flying in the air.

Jake: I'll make sure that you'll never return alive.

Jack: Hey if you think that I'm an asshole guess what you're the one with girlfriend that pretended to like you so that she can stalk me!

Jake: Not true.

Jack: Try me.

Jack charged at Jake but was stopped when Glen used a fire extinguisher on Jack.

Jack stepped back but couldn't protect him self from what would happen next. Jack and Jake's fight led them to a room were they were in a room that was part of a ride.

Chucky began to sweat.

Glen: What's wrong dad?

Chucky: Do you ever wonder why my face is like this?

Glen: Why?

Chucky: Look over there.

Chucky points at a huge fan with a metal blade.

Glen: Oh.

Jake: Fuck you bastard!

Jack: No fuck you!

The two's fight leads near an edge were a giant fan is at the end.

Glen: I have an idea!

Chucky: What?

Glen takes out his knife and throws it at the back of Jake's head. Jake falls of the edge Jack with him.

Jack:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack and Jake explode into little pieces. Blood and body parts were flying every were.

Chucky and Glen had left.


	8. Preparing for the final battle

Chapter 8: Preparing for the final battle.

Outside of the funhouse, Chucky and Glen saw a security kiosk.

Chucky: See that guard?

Glen: Yeah.

Chucky: Well he's got a gun and other stuff we can find useful.

Chucky runs over to the security kiosk.

Chucky: Excuse me there's a man that's trying to hurt me.

Guard: I'll get him where is he?

Chucky: Over by the Tempest.

Guard: I'll get the bastard!

The guard runs over to the Tempest.

Chucky and Glen Jump in and see a button that says " Push here for supply storage bunker access" on it.

Chucky pushes it and the entire kiosk goes under the ground like a elevator.

In the bunker was a huge storage room full of guns, ammo, and first aid kits.

Chucky sees a shotgun.

Chucky: This will be perfect.

Chucky straps on a bullet strap and puts it on.

Chucky cocks the shotgun.

Chucky picks up a small box that has a warning label with the words " DANGER HIGHLY EXPLOSEVE SHELLS, USE WITH CAUTION".

Chucky puts the box in his pocket.

Glen: What are we going to do?

Chucky: I want you to find your mother.

Chucky sees a large box that he and Glen can hide in.

Chucky: Quickly hide in here someone's coming.

The get into the box and in it were pieces of clown clothing.

Man 1: Okay so we put this box on the train

Chucky: Train.

Man 2: Were is it going?

Man 1: I think Hollywood.

Chucky close his eyes.

Glen: Dad what are you doing.

Chucky: Sleeping.

So they were on the train. A huge circus train.

That's it for 8


	9. The final battle

Chapter 9: The final battle.

Chucky had decided to get out of the box and head for the carriage were the Wraith was.

Chucky had reached the car.

Chucky: So it's just you and me?

Wraith takes out a scythe.

Wraith: Fool you can't take me, I am more powerful than the others. Jack and Jake are with me right now.

An ugly monster that looked like Jake and Jack sewed together in half with the left half of Jake's body stitched together with the right half of Jack's body.

Wraith: Meet Jason Jeckel.

The Wraith vanishes.

Jason J: Prepare to die fool.

Chucky takes the shotgun shoots Jason in the left arm thus causing it to explode.

Chucky: That's one powerful shotgun.

Jason left regenerates but in the form of a cannon.

Jason: I'll kill you!

Chucky: Jack?  
Jason: That's right, when I was put back together the Wraith had put my soul into this body.

Chucky cocks the shotgun.

Chucky fires it at Jason.

Jason fires his arm cannon.

Chucky avoids it.

Just then, Glen comes in and slices the left half of Jason's face with an axe. The inside of Jason Jeckel's brain was visible along with his left eyeball, which was all black, his muscles and his jawbones.

Glen: Oh my god what have I done.

Chucky fires at Jason's right hip and it blasts right off.

Jason: I'll make you pay!

Chucky an oxygen tank and sticks the tube in Jason's mouth.

Chucky: Hey air head!

He turns it on and Jason's begins to blow up like a balloon.

Chucky: Run!

They run and hide behind a tipped over table.

Jason's head explodes. The explosion covered every thing in the room, except Chucky and Glen, covered in blood and guts.

The Wraith reappears.

Wraith: Chucky you have killed one of my favorite minions. So I'll grant you three wishes.

Chucky: I wish that this whole invasion would stop, Glen would be back with my wife and for me to be dead again.

Glen: Dad?

Chucky: That's just the way it is.

A bright white light shines.

Glen woke up on a couch in Jennifer Tilliy's house, now his and his mother's house.

He saw Tiffany.

Tiffany: Did you find your dad?

Glen: No and besides, he's better left dead.

Meanwhile Chucky woke up, but he wasn't in hell. He was in unknown location.

The Dark Carnival remained in hell, the Wraith had been the only one in charge of it ever since.

Wraith: So, I guess that's it. But wait!

He reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a playing card that had a picture of what looked like red clown with demon eyes, teeth, and horns.

Wraith: The seventh Jokers card!

He put it back into his pocket.

Wraith: I'll just use this later when the time comes.

The screen goes back with the sound of an evil demon laugh that echoed and the words " THE END?" popped up.

The credits started with the theme song from Child's Play 3 playing in the background.


End file.
